LOUDER
by Kyo-Luvs-me-the-most
Summary: Kyo becomes friends with a group of girls, he already knows one she's been a family friend as long as he can remember. Their families had stopped haging out about four years ago and now Kyo's become friends with her group. He relizes that something has ch
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, uh this is sort of my first story so please be nice. I just wanted to let you know that um... The curse never existed in this story so yea... Anyways...Hope you like it!**

The three girls sat at their desks waiting anxiously for the last bell to ring. It was Friday and not just any Friday, it was the first Friday of the month. On these Fridays the girls went to the cross-country meet to watch the boys run. Finally for what had seemed like hours the bell rang. Everyone jumped out of their seats and ran through the door going in various directions. Brandi and Lucy walked up to the door and looked down at their friend, Jill, who was lying on the floor with print marks all over her back. "My spine," she wined, picking herself up from the floor.

Brandi looked at her friend trying not to laugh and trying very hard to seem concerned, "Are you okay? You really should get up so fast and dash for the door everyday."

" Yea, if you keep this up you might shrink with all the damage done to your spine," said Lucy laughing hysterically.

The girls walked out the door to find their friend, Millie, waiting for them. " What's up my girlfriends?" she said trying to act black but it wasn't working to well.

" Yea, whatever," Brandi said indifferently.

"O MY GOD! MILLIE I HAD NO FREAK'N IDEA YOU WERE HERE TODAY!" squealed Lucy pouncing of Millie, making her fall to the floor.

" Can I have a dollar?" Jill asked sweetly.

" HAHA Jill you are so funny always joking around," Millie laughed.

Jill glared at her, now angered with that last remark. She was broke and wanted a coke, and no one would give her a dollar. She laughed finding that she rhymed in her head.

They all stood there for a minute, when a tall, well-built, orange haired senior walked by. No one really noticed till Brandi starts gaping as if awestruck. " H-h-h-h-h-HI K-k-k-y-y-o-o-KYO!" she stuttered barely above a whisper. Jill heard her, she always did. She elbowed her right in the ribs as if to say, " Say it louder stupid."

"Hi Kyo!" Brandi yelled.

He turned around, and looked around as if there was no one there. "Stupid fish," he mumbled and walked down the hall. Brandi gave a sigh of relief. She was terrified to talk to him. I mean what if she said the wrong thing? Did the wrong thing?

Jill however thought different. She took off her combat boot and threw it at Kyo with better aim than a champion huntsman. "HEY! WHEN MY FRIEND TELLS YOU HI, YOU BETTER SAY HI BACK. YOU HEAR!" she screamed. She then turned around, to look at her friends; who were looking at her like she was an idiot. She whipped back around to see a glaring Kyo looking like a Cat about to kill. "You know I think you owe my friend an apology. Get over here and say sorry," Jill yelled.

Kyo started to walk away laughing as if it were some joke. By now Jill was fuming, getting in her running position. As if a silent gun had gone off and she was racing to get a gold medal, Jill charged at him. Kyo's eyes widened in horror, as he started to run the other way; Jill was too fast. Just as she was about to tackle him she tripped over something big and squishy. She couldn't tell what it was but she decided to poke it anyways. It moaned, it sounded like it was saying candy. She thought she's try it again, once again the same response. She was going to do it again when she noticed a candy bar lying a few feet away. "Lard?" she asked.

The big thing just answered, "Candy!" Jill rolled her eyed picked up the candy bar and handed it to the boy. He ravenously gobbled it down and somehow managed to sit up all by himself. He seemed to be saying something and turning a deep yet bright red.

Jill looked at him thinking she knew the answer to the question she was about to ask but asked anyways, "So, Lard, what were you doing on the floor?"

He turned even redder at this, " I, uh, saw that candy bar on the floor, and well...you know how much I like candy... I went to go pick it up and I fell over."

Jill couldn't help it she had to laugh. She started laughing so hard that tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't even say anything it was so funny. She just got up and walked away still laughing hysterically.

She walked back over to her friends, not upset anymore about not catching Kyo. As she walked up to the group, Brandi could tell she had been laughing and asked," What did _I _do now?" Jill looked at her like she was crazy but then remembered that Brandi was unusually slow at times and was usually laughed at.

"No, Brandi, you didn't do anything. I was laughing at lard."

" **LARD!"** Brandi said in a screaming whisper with much hatred. Everyone knew how much she hated him. She really had no reason for hating him other than the fact that he was alive. She found he was the most disgusting creature alive.

Lucy was getting impatient she had been waiting for 3 weeks to go to a meet and didn't like the idea of being late. " So...what are we doing standing her like a bunch of rocks the competition starts in 5 minutes," Lucy said showing slight agitation as only she can do while sounding sweet as honey. They walked out of the school and into the track to see who was competing today.

Suddenly, Jill noticed Kyo in the line up for the first race. She ran out, grabbed him by the collar and dragged him over to where her friends were. Brandi started trembling wanting to run away. "Are you ready to tell my friend sorry yet!" Jill yelled.

"Yea, whatever. Sorry. You're a freshman. I'm a senior. I don't talk to freshman." Kyo said really quickly wanting to get back to the line up.

" Ok...youdidn'thavetosaysorryididn'tcareiknowyouraseniorsoIdon'tmind," Brandi said way to quickly.

Kyo looked at her like she was a complete idiot. He started to walk away when Lucy said semi-sweetly, " Don't you hang out with that Tohru girl though. She's a freshman and I see you walking home with her all the time."

"Of course I hang out with her. She's my cousin Yuki's girlfriend. I have to walk her home everyday or she would get lost.

"O well then you can't say you don't talk to freshman then. Otherwise you would be contradicting yourself," Lucy said slyly.

" Whatever, fine, I have to get back to the line up. I'll just talk to you guys later, since that's what you guys want to bad," Kyo yelled as he ran back to the track.


	2. Dancing Cow

The orangish-red headed girl sat in the hall waiting for her friends to come out from taking their Bio test. It had been a week since the incident at the track. She thought maybe it had been good though, seeing that now Kyo would say Hi to her every now and then or at least acknowledged her existence. She thought maybe if she wasn't so scared every time she saw him, she might talk to him and become friends. She didn't know that Kyo actually considered her a friend, so it didn't matter anyways. She was about to get up to walk around a bit because her legs were becoming numb when she heard a long MOOOOOOOO coming from down the hall. She looked in the direction it was coming from when she saw a cow wearing a tutu come dancing down the hall.

Her mouth was hanging wide open. The cow disappeared but she still had the idiotic expression on her face. A long skinny finger tapped her on the shoulder making her spaz out from total surprise. She whipped around to see a girl with pretty black hair tied back and a sparkly blue flower clip on the side.

"Hi, Jill...what are you doing? I thought you had the quiz to take?" said Brandi in-between deep breaths taken to calm her down.

" Uh Brandi, remember I'm not in Bio...I take Chemistry. You know with the chemicals that mix together and sometimes explode?" Jill said. Her eye twitching slightly because Brandi had whacked her with what seemed like tons of red hair and poked her in the eye while turning around.

" O yea I remember, I just don't think it's safe having you around things that can cause explosions," Brandi said jokingly.

The girls both laughed, even though the joke wasn't that funny. They sat down waiting on their friends. Brandi suddenly jumped up and turned back to her friend, " Hey! Jill did you see that cow a minute ago. It was wearing a tutu and I swear it was dancing."

Jill looked at her friend, kind of pitying her. Brandi always came up with imaginary friends and the sad part is she was fourteen and that's not normal. She didn't want the same thing that happened last time to repeat itself so she just nodded her head and said, " Of course I did. How could I miss something like that?"

Brandi let out a sigh of relief. Her friends thought she was a bit off. She once told them that she saw a squirrel trying to break into her room. It had a mask and everything. Her friends just laughed and told her that it was another one of her made up friends and she needed to grow up. She got very upset. Everyone thought she was so childish. She thought maybe her friends would understand but even they didn't so it made her fall into a deep depression. But being her and the way she is, it didn't last more than a week.

Brandi sat back down. They were going to start working on their homework when they heard pair of squeaky shoes coming around the corner. The girls looked up to see Kyo looking very nervous like a cat that had just been tossed into a pool of water. He was walking very quickly but stopped quickly and turned to the girls. " Have either of you seen a boy in a cow costume that has a little tutu on it?" he said with a slight hint of fear and agitation in his voice.

Jill's eyes seemed to pop out of her head as her jaw dropped to the floor. She had thought Brandi was kidding. Maybe Brandi had been right about the squirrel burglar too and had gone into a depression for no reason. " Yea, He went that way!" Brandi said sweetly with a huge smile on her face. " I can help you look for him if you want."

"Uh...YEA!" Kyo said looking every which way looking for the boy in the cow suit. He started to walk away dragging Brandi with him.

"Um...Kyo I can walk by myself." Brandi said trying to get him to let go.

" Yea maybe but when you offer to help me you have to keep up, and I'm just making sure."

" Uh...Ok," Brandi said blushing a deep red. She just realized that Kyo was holding her hand, more like her wrist but she was just going to tell everyone hand. He dragged her down the hall then down the stairs then another hall, till finally they heard a loud Moo. They looked to the left of a set of lockers to see a "cow" walking around. Kyo let go of Brandi's wrist running and tackling the "cow" and pulling off the mask.

The boy who was wearing the suit looked young but very mature. He had white hair but it looked like he had black roots. He looked at Kyo with a death stare. " You know what Kyo...You ruined my joke. I had people believing that they saw a cow dancing down the halls, like that Girl over there. I was about to get Yuki and Tohru. But you had to ruin it," the boy said very calmly but very evil like.

" Whatever Haru. You need to stop acting like a stupid retard and get your act together. You're going to be a senior next year. You act like a five year old. NO ONE BELIEVES IN DANCING COWS!" Kyo yelled.

Brandi was shocked. The boy was a junior. Brandi thought that maybe he was in college or something. And what did Kyo mean no one believes in dancing cows. She guessed he didn't know anything. They two boys seemed to bicker like forever. Brandi just stood there staring at them. It was hilarious.

She looked at the clock on the wall. She was late for her club meeting.


	3. Why would he be there after school?

A group of girls sat at a long wood table in the mess hall. Brandi and Jillian sat by a tall Asian girl with pretty black straight hair. Across from them sat a girl with long brown hair. They were talking and laughing away. Suddenly Brandi started squealing and rolling on the floor. Everyone stopped and looked at her. Jill turned to the girl with long brown hair, " Sophie, you really shouldn't tell her that turtles can fly. It makes her happy and excited. And then she acts like this."

Sophie looked at Brandi and started cracking up. She then looked over to where Brandi had been sitting and saw she had a CokaMocha (a coffee you get out of a vending machine). " Jill, I tell her that everyday. I think she's had more than one of these today though. I mean I saw her drinking one this morning when she got to school, then after Latin and once again before gym. Plus, Lucy told her that there was a dance tonight. That is why she's rolling on the floor."

Both the girls looked at their friend Lucy. She was laughing hysterically at Brandi who was getting up from the floor. The bell rang. They got up to leave when and announcement came on the system. "All students in the I Love Cereal/marshmallows/Manga/Stuff Club please report to the office."

The four girls turned around and headed towards the office. They had no idea what this was about. They knew they had done nothing wrong, unless you call acting freakishly weird a crime. The walked into the dark blue, stale smelling office. They went up to the desk to see what the problem was.

" Uh...yes, we would like the group to please meet in the conference room after school today."

" The whole group or just some of the group?" asked Brandi who was one of the presidents because Jillian and her had decided to share the spot.

" Oh, Yes, all of the group." The secretary stated before picking up the phone and talking to someone names Gloria.

They all walked out of the office and off to their separate classes. Jill and Brandi decided not to, however, they were both in the same class right now and had the top grades. The teacher wouldn't care. They went in search of the last three members that hadn't been with them. They walked up to the library and spotted a short brown haired girl in a yellow shirt, yellow skirt and wearing thick yellow glasses sitting at a computer in a corner in the back of the room. Brandi who saw Ashley first couldn't resist doing her own signature Ashley dance. She then ran over to her but tripped over a large foot in white and orange shoes.

She looked up and saw Kyo looking down at her laughing hysterically. She looked up at him confused and said, " Kyo did you see someone sitting here a second ago with white and orange shoes?" Kyo couldn't help it, he erupted into a greater roar of laughter at the question she just asked and waved his foot in his face. Brandi could believe she had just asked that question and especially to Kyo. She got up and looked for her friends. She spotted Jill and Ashley, who must have gotten up after Brandi fell, talking by the doorway.

Kyo stopped laughing got up from his chair and look at the red headed girl who was now a dark red and on the verge of tears and sighed, "Ok, Sorry I tripped you. I have to go, the bell is going to ring in a few seconds and I have a class in the other building. So, I'll see you after school. Just don't be late." With that he walked away, leaving Brandi quite puzzled as to why he would see her after school.

She walked over to her friends and acted like nothing happened. Both her friends were snickering silently behind her. The walked around and got the other two girls for the remainder of the day.

**OK this chapter is like really short... I couldn't think of anything really because I've had homecoming all week. But the next will be better...I hope.**


	4. New member

It was after school and the group of seven girls headed to the school conference room. Jill and Brandi walked in first to see Kyo leaning back in a chair with his feet propped up. He looked at the clock on the wall then at the girls and said," Uh...yea...Brandi, I thought, wait I know I told you not to be late. And well according to the clock you are six and a half seconds late."

Brandi, who isn't used to getting yelled at, started to shake violently and tried to tell Kyo that she didn't know what he was talking about and that she was sorry she was late, but it came out more like, "Kyo...no... I'm... not...late." It came out like this because she tends to be really quiet and then shout things out when she is nervous. Kyo didn't know this and started to get very angry that she had just told him, or so he thought, that he was wrong. He walked up to her and gave her a death stare thinking of what to do without getting to angry, when Brandi became so nervous that she passed out.

As she hit the floor, Jill Slapped Kyo across the face screaming, " Kyo what the HELL is your problem!! I mean seriously. She is a really shy and quite person. She might be an airhead at times but that doesn't mean she is always like that. It took three years for her to act like that around us. I would hope that you would know this because you are in her English class. She gets nervous when she has to talk in front of the class and is really quiet and shakes and ends up shouting out certain words accidentally." She would have gone on and on but she say a look on Kyo's face that was so funny.

Kyo did realize that she did this because on the last essay they had to read from the class she had four pages but all he heard was, "...Elephants...eat... gray... hippos." He had thought that kind of short and odd for a four-page essay. He had thought he learned something new that day, but now knew that that wasn't what she had meant. He looked down at the girl who was lying slightly unconscious on the floor with pity; he hadn't felt so bad in a really long time.

After splashing Brandi with ice cold water they got on with the "meeting". Kyo was explaining how since they had become friends he wanted to become part of the club. No one really seemed surprised except Brandi that he had called them friends. She had been trying her hardest to become his friend when she already was one. Everyone thought it was a good idea to let him join... but he wasn't interested in any of the things everyone else liked. So they decided to add martial arts. So it was settled that they would now have nine members and be the only co-ed club at the school.

Brandi could not believe that Kyo, her crush of over four years, was actually part of her club. She would have thought more about it but then she realized she had a huge paper due the next day in English and would have to read it to the class. She ran home as fast as she could to get started.

Kyo walked out to the parking lot thinking about the last hour and a half. He didn't really have too many people that he considered friends. It had really just been his family but then about a month ago a group of girls nearly killed him all because one of them had wanted to say hi. He knew the girl named Brandi because their "parents", more like guardians had been close friends in High School. Kyo had to admit even though his air color was rare she had it too. He had always thought she was shy but not as shy as he found out she was today. He was three years older than her but had skipped a grade and was a senior instead of a junior. When he was in eighth grade and she was in sixth their "parents" hung out more that ever. She never talked to him, she just sat by herself and watched everyone but never even glanced at him. He had thought she was semi-cute then but then their "parents" stopped hanging out. He never thought they would be at the same high school, let alone friends. He still wondered why she didn't act the same way around him she did her friends because she ad known him much longer. He soon forgot his train of thought and started thinking about and English essay that was due the next day.

**Yea, I know it sucks really bad and probably makes no sense but I have something good in mind for next chapter. Anyways Got to run... hee hee... I have an English essay due tomorrow.**


	5. Gorilla

It had been a week since Kyo had joined the group. It was now known as the

_I love Cereal /marshmallows/ Manga/ Martial Arts/ Stuff Club._ They had two to three hour meetings at least two times a week. They never did anything exactly, except hang out. It had really just started out as a way for four of the girls mainly Jillian and Brandi, who started the group, to get away from home every now and then. They had originally planned for it just to be called the _I Love Stuff Club._ But Jillian decided that it should have something to do with one of the many sweets she ate throughout the day. She chose marshmallows because those were the sweetest and her favorite out of the other thousand snacks found in her locker. Brandi who was very fond of Manga decided that that should be included as well. She had three bookshelves in her room filled with Manga. At the time that they were discussing this Millie, a girl just slightly below average height with long dirty blonde hair with tons of waves, was eating a HUGE and I mean **gigantic** box of Lucky Charms cereal. She was just throwing ideas around and thought cereal would be good because almost everyone eats it for breakfast at least four mornings a week. So that's how it was until Kyo joined and added Martial arts.

The group wouldn't exactly be called a group except for the fact that they helped with school functions, including decorating the gym for homecoming. They also since the beginning of school five months earlier had held fund raisers and sold raffle tickets so that the group could go to Japan that summer for some "research" to make the group "better". They had gotten enough money to buy ten raffle tickets and invite to adults to chaperone. They had one extra ticket, so Kyo lucked out. They had enough money to get six rooms at a fancy hotel, giving each of the chaperones their own room, the girls were able to share three of the rooms and it gave Kyo his own room. With that all taken care of that would leave them with enough money for each person including the chaperones over $200 to spend. They had this all kept in the school safe under their names. They talked about it all the time thinking of all the things they were going to do while they were there. They still had to wait another four months but it was worth it. Kyo wouldn't officially be part of the group anymore by that time due to graduation but they decided that he could go anyways.

While everyone was talking about this a low growling sound seemed to be coming from the back corner. Everyone turned around to see Kyo with his eyes twitching, his jaw held tight and his hands over his stomach. They all had extremely confused looks on their faces all trying to figure out what was going on. Lucy thought that maybe he wasn't trying to cover his stomach but an area a little lower, if you know what I mean. She thought that that would be a logical thing to do if he were in a room with such drop-dead sexy women all by himself. Everyone thinking different things knew what Lucy was thinking when she started to giggle. They all turned systematically to face her with faces telling her that she had issues and that she was so perverted without even saying a word.

Millie thought that maybe he had become bored and had fallen asleep and accidentally punched himself in the stomach while dreaming about fighting a guy for the woman he loved. She wasn't sure if he was in love with anyone but it seemed romantic so she was sticking with it. Sophie and Ashley had almost the same idea. They both thought that he might be sick and was about to be sick, both not wanting to be in the way if he was stepped back behind everyone else. Claire, a tall skinny girl with short dark brown hair, thought that maybe someone had hit him in the stomach when they were having a "book war" and that he was having an extremely delayed reaction seeing that that had happened over an hour ago.

Jill was stuck on marshmallows and cinnamon rolls. She thought maybe he ad eaten one of hers and the "curse" she put on them so that no one but her could eat them was actually working. She had noticed one of the marshmallows was missing so she thought someone had stolen it, in reality she had eaten it thinking it was a cinnamon roll. Brandi however knew that expression well. She hadn't eaten since one o'clock and it was about five that had been second lunch. She knew that all seniors had first lunch, which was usually at eleven. "Kyo, If you're hungry you just have to tell Jill and she will, if she is in a generous mood, give you a cinnamon roll or something," she mumbled quietly but sweetly not wanting to make him angry.

"I don't like cinnamon rolls. I was just waiting for this stupid meeting to end so that I could go to that sushi shop down the street," Kyo hissed.

Brandi was a bit surprised that for once she was actually right about something. It wasn't exactly the answer she had expected; she wanted something a little more nice and calm. She knew she shouldn't complain though, she had known him since she was little never actually talked to him, but watched him. She knew he had a temper but he was hungry at the moment to that was reasonable. While thinking about this she realized that it was Thursday, the day she went to the sushi shop. Jill and Lucy often accompanied her. "Kyo, the meeting is almost over and I was planning to go there too. Lucy and Jill were to, I think?" she looked at Lucy and Jill who nodded as she took a silent pause to keep herself calm not wanting to get nervous. "We could go with you, if you'd like?"

"Yea, whatever. Just hurry up. I'm Starving!" Kyo nearly shouted while sounding slightly indifferent.

The girls hurried up finishing their various conversations. Kyo didn't have much interest in what they were talking about today, so it was no problem leaving him alone until they were ready to leave. Kyo sat staring at them like a lion watches it's prey when it hasn't eaten in days. He was really staring off into space picturing plate after plate of sushi. Any kind you can think of. Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder making him jump out of his chair and coming crashing down on the floor. Brandi jumped back tripping over the desk behind her and tried to crawl away before Kyo could have a chance to kill her. But he ended up grabbing her ankle and turning her upside down, like a bully trying to get every last drop of lunch money for it's victim.

Kyo's mind always played tricks on him when her was hungry. He hadn't seen Brandi tapping him on the shoulder instead he saw an angry gorilla poking him n the shoulder trying to get Kyo to give him a bunch of Bananas. The "gorilla" had startled him and made him fly out of his chair and land on the floor hitting his head. The "creature" tried to scurry away but he was to quick for it. He grabbed the gorilla by the ankle and it was unusually light and small compared to how big and heavy a gorilla should be. He looked down and instead of seeing a monkey he saw Brandi hanging there upside down looking as if she was about to cry. She was shaking nervously and mumbling something.

Lucy and Jill were standing at the front of the room laughing as if this was the funniest thing they had ever seen in their life. Kyo looked at Brandi confused and asked, " WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THAT FUCKING GORILLA!?!"

Brandi started to cry at this. _Kyo thinks I'm a fat ugly, smelly gorilla. My brother was right I am freakishly fat. The doctors are all wrong. _Brandi continued to cry, her friends erupting into a fit of laughter so great they could hardly breath. Kyo realized what must have happened and put Brandi down she ran out of the room and into the hall. She was so hurt. She only wanted to be Kyo's friend, and she was really excited about going to eat with him but now he had insulted her. She decided not to go eat with them; she just left without saying good-bye to anyone.

Lucy had seen Brandi leave and told Jill. They both told Kyo he would have to go by himself. He seemed fine with it and walked off down the street. He sat down at the table and ordered at least 7 different kinds of sushi. He started to eat he saw a girl with orangeish-red hair walk by the shop. She had her head held low and walked at a very fast pace. He sighed. He really did feel bad, he was really hungry and wasn't thinking straight. He hadn't realized that it would insult her that much. He quickly put all the food that was left into a bag and paid then ran out and down the street after her. He walked up behind her and tried to talk to her, but her pace quickened into a sprint. He knew she had a long way to walk seeing he only lived about six blocks from her and his house was closer.

He continued to follow her until she slowed down. "Kyo...leave me alone, please. I'm sorry I make you so mad that you have to call me a gorilla. I'm sorry that you have to hang out with me because you're friends with my friends. I'm trying to leave you alone as much as I can. Please just go away," she sounded so pathetic. She had never talked to anyone like that. She wasn't saying it with force, or quietly, she just said it. Kyo was stunned; she thought he hated her or something. He was mortified. She was his friend; he wanted to tell that even though they never talked when they were little she had been his friend. She hadn't hated him. She didn't find him disgusting. He thought that she was the one that had to put up with him. Even if she had been really nice to him he was sure she hadn't exactly thought of him as a friend. He stood there for a second then ran up to her.

He had known her for nearly twelve years, he was seventeen and their "parent" had started getting together more often when he was five, Brandi had only been three at the time but she was always happy never cried or anything. She always sat in the corner and watched everyone with big shining eyes. When you looked into her eyes you could see happiness and if you stared long enough they would eat you alive and make you just as happy. He looked at her now and saw that those weren't the same eyes. When he was about thirteen and she was eleven their "parents" stopped hanging out all the time. He hadn't seen her again till she started high school. Even then he knew something was different. She didn't look the same, talk the same, nothing about her was the same. He knew they were never close friends but he new that she used to be happy but now even when she seemed to be happy it wasn't the same kind of happy. He could tell b the look in her eyes that she was scared but he didn't know what. He looked at her now and that look was so strong it hurt. He never realized that even though they just became friends he cared for her like she was his sister or something, the way she looked at the moment he looked her in the eye it broke his heart. He didn't know what to do, he felt terrible, and he hadn't meant to make her so upset. He knew she was scared of something and all he could think about was if she was scared of him.

"I heard that you liked sushi and that this was your usual night for coming here. I was surprised that you didn't come so when I saw you walking by I thought I would get you some to tell you how sorry I am. My mind plays tricks on me when I'm hungry and I guess I was daydreaming and I hadn't meant to call _you_ a gorilla," Kyo said sounding like a little kid who had just broken an expensive vase and was trying to get out. He wasn't meaning it like that, it was just he wasn't use to making apologies and it wasn't one of the things he was good at.

Brandi just looked at him. She couldn't exactly figure out what was going on. She had known him and his family since she was three years old. Yes, their families stopped hanging out when she was eleven but this wasn't the Kyo she remembered. She had never liked talking to or hanging out with people she didn't spend almost everyday with. IT wasn't that she didn't like people, or was scared of them; she just enjoyed watching people before she actually talked to them. She wanted to know everything about them or at least try to know how they act, learn what they like and what they are good at before she actually had a real conversation with them like she had with her friends. She knew she did this often because the first time she met Jill she just watched her, she did that the second time she was around her too. Jill later told her while they were eating lunch one after noon that she kept staring at her like she was going to kill her or something. Brandi just wanted to see how these people acted not that they were different, they just weren't people that she knew very well. When it came to Kyo though, she could tell you almost anything about him, or could have. But now he was different. HE still had a temper like he did when they were younger but he actually tried to be sympathetic. She didn't know what to do, she had been trying to stay calm and act like her brother who was out going and got what he wanted, but she suddenly became nervous. She had finally thought that she had watched Kyo enough and learned enough about him that she could act like she did around Jillian, Lucy and everyone else, but now she couldn't. It wasn't Kyo. She put her hand out and grabbed the bag of sushi he was holding out to her. She looked down at it and smiled.

"Thank you, Kyo. I really do love sushi and I guess that proves I'm NOT a gorilla," she said saying the last part with a sense of pride. With that she just walked away. She had never done that before, taken something from someone and then walked away. Just as she was thinking of turning around and telling him she was so sorry for acting so rude, he walked up behind her and started talking about something. Then she realized that he was asking her if he could walk her to her house. She was really confused. She looked at him with a puzzled look on her face, he most have known what she was thinking. "HA HA, NO. I'm walking you home because I know that the part of the neighborhood you live in isn't the best place for _my_ "little sister" to be walking in alone at night." With that he just walked beside her not saying a word. He looked proud of himself, his head was held high and he had a slight smile of contempt on his face. This made her even more confused not to mention he had just called her his little sister.

Kyo didn't really want to walk her home because it was dangerous, he was just curious of to why she had that look in her eye that was filled with terror. When it came to things that seemed slightly curious he would stop at nothing to figure out what it was. The saying "curiosity killed the cat" could have been his very own motto had he not been a teenage boy and been a cat. He didn't know if it was him she was scared of or something at home but hopefully walking her home would give him enough time to figure out what was scaring her. Besides he was hopping that maybe she would be hungry soon and start munching on the sushi and perhaps offer him some while she was at it.

When they were half way in between the distance from his house to hers, a red car drove by and stopped suddenly at the sight of both of them. The car pulled back so that it would be parallel with the two. The window rolled down to reveal a man who was slightly balding and had course five o'clock shadow over his chin looked at both of them. He finally looked at Brandi. He's gaze was full of anger and hatred. He was about to say something when Brandi stepped out from behind Kyo and handed Kyo the bag still filled with ever piece of sushi still in it. She didn't say anything or even look back at Kyo she just stepped off the curb and got in the car. The man looked at Kyo one more time before he turned to the red headed girl in the passenger seat and looked at her as if she had just broken all the nations laws at once and was punished with death. He rolled up the window and from with in the car you could hear a man yelling with in the vehicle. Kyo could barely hear, he only heard a few words but not enough to understand what was going on. He looked down at the door and tried to see through the window, he saw a pair of teary blue eyes filled with terror and pain for only a minute before the car sped away.

Kyo didn't know what to do. He had seen that man before though, at the last party their "parents" went to together. HE kept hugging and kissing Brandi's "mother", her vaguely remembered his "parents" friends explaining that they were going to get married. HE hadn't thought of this before, but then he realized that that was the very last time their families hung out together, he remembered Brandi sitting in her usually corner but he didn't see her face but for just a moment and that was the first time he had seen her eyes filled with something other than happiness. That was also the first time that she had looked at him and only him and looked him straight in the eyes. He had never thought anything about it but now he realized that she was asking him for help, just him no one else. He didn't even know why she would have done that but she had, and it looked to him that she stilled needed that help but had given it up. He finally realized what was different about her, she had lost hope, and love, and everything else that had been there before. He had figured out what it was that had changed, but now, he was confused as to why she had asked him for help instead of someone else. Suddenly he heard the sirens go off alerting everyone that it was eleven o'clock curfew.


	6. Kyo's little visit Part 1

**Kyo's POV**

It's been a week since I called Brandi a gorilla. I haven't seen her since she drove away with that guy, who I think might be her step dad. I tried walking by her house yesterday but her step dad was outside with a little blonde haired boy. Jill and um...I forget the other girls' names...Is that bad? I mean I can really only remember Brandi's because I've known her for so long, and Jill because she beats the tar out of me when I say anything or do anything wrong. I can't stop thinking about what happened the other night though, I mean her step dad looked like he was going to kill her, and then she looked at me. She looked at me like she was expecting me to do something. And why should I need to do anything anyways. Seriously, she knew me for like twelve years and never ONCE said Hi to me and then asks me for help without even saying anything and expects me to save her. I don't even know why this is bugging me so much. She's an annoyingly shy, and nervous freshman and all I can do is thinking about her!! It's driving me insane.

You know she needs to get back to school, that way I can know that nothing happened to her and she's fine and that I shouldn't care about her. You know I can't believe I called her my "little sister" the other day. I mean I thought she seemed like my little sister in a way...but then I said it out loud...and for some reason saying that made something seem like incest...But how can that be when I don't even feel that way about her!! Or...do...

**Last bell rings**

Thank God!! School is finally over and it is Friday so no more school for two whole days. I wonder what I should do now. I think I'll just head home.

Grabs bag and heads out the two main doors and down towards his house

Gee...this seems really far today. I mean it's taking forever to get to my...WAIT!! This isn't my neighborhood. This...this is Brandi's neighborhood!!! What am I doing here!?! I could have sworn I was going home. Well since I'm here and it's been bugging me the last few days, I'll just check up on her. I'll prove to myself that she is perfectly fine and that it was ok for me to call her my "little sister". The tan one's hers...I think. Well at least no car is here. Hopefully she will be here by herself. Wow, that's a pretty red door. I like the color red, but orange is better. I think Brandi likes orange too. I'm pretty sure she said that one time before at a meeting. I hope someone is here. Well someone's coming...so that means someone is home, right? _Ok...Stand up straight...and suck stomach in. Wait...why am I sucking my stomach in. I'm a skinny sexy beast; I have no reason to suck my stomach in. OH MY Gosh I wish I had a mirror. I think these pants make me look... oh no. Too late!!_

Wow... Who the Hell is that!?! She's gorgeous. I think I might have gotten the wrong house, but I'm glad I got this one because she's a babe. That hair almost looks like mine, but it's long and wavy and is draping over those cute little shoulders...AND OMG... You've got to be kidding!!! "BRANDI!?!"

Uh oh...she's raising her eyebrow at me...she thinks I'm a little strange now. Isn't that just GREAT!?! OH God, did I just call her gorgeous and say she has cute shoulders. Yep, something's wrong... I think she poisoned the sushi and is trying to make me fall in love with her.

"Yea...Kyo... who'd you think would answer MY door. And um...you have a little drool on your chin."

OH MY GOD!!! I'm drooling over her... HELLO SOMEONE CALL A THEROPIST and someone tell her to put her frumpy school clothes on. I got to find a reason for coming here. Well she's doesn't look sick or anything; nothing seems to be the matter...WAIT everybody freeze!!

"Brandi, why are just facing me with your left side not your right. Look at me."

"Why Kyo? I mean I can stand how I want to. And why are you here anyways?"

_SNAP!! MUST THINK OF EXCUSE _"You forgot a penny on the sidewalk the other night. So I'm bringing it to you." _Shit...I'm dead!!_

"Oh, well thank you Kyo. Bye-Bye!"

What does she mean bye? Must keep door open. She turned...what is that...

"Brandi what's wrong with your eye...it's all purple and stuff... oh!"

I think I just made her cry... what did I do? I made her cry!!

"Nothing Kyo! Just go away, my dad is going to be home soon. I just... ran into a... Door! Yea I ran into a door. So it's ok. Thanks for bringing me a penny...so yea. Bye"

**SLAM**

She just closed a door on me!! What's her problem!! And she may be clumsy but she didn't run into a door. What happened? Uh Oh...there is a car pulling into the driveway. It's the red one. I'm going to talk to this guy because something isn't right.

"Sir... I need to ask you a question about Brandi."

"Yea... well I'm most likely not going to give you an answer. Because you're going to ask me about her eye and I'm just going to say it's your fault."

What the hell is this guy talking about...and how did he know what I was going to ask him!?!

"Oh... So you don't know then do you Kyo...It's Kyo right? You really don't know why she is so scared around you. HA that's funny. I can tell you if you want me to..."

She really is scared of me then...I need to know why though because...it hurts that she would actually be scared of me. I'll just nod my head.

"Ok then, you've known her since she was three right? She never said a word to you or even looked at you did she? No.I didn't think so. She likes to watch people and get to know them before they know her. Well I've known her since she was eight and she did the same thing to me. Well the bad thing about her watching you, is she knows exactly what your thinking. She decided she didn't like me, and tried to think of ways to get rid of me. Heh... well I decided to figure her out too. Well she cares a lot about her little brother...I told her I would turn him against her. She looked like she was going to fall to pieces, then suddenly she shouted out, "Kyo's going to save me when you do. I know he will. He just doesn't know it yet." It was the stupidest thing I've ever heard.

"So I've been working ever since then to turn her brother against her, and now it's finally working. But you show up, and I knew this would happen. So I planned ahead. I told her that you wouldn't save her; you'll hate her and help me. She didn't believe me. She told me something that even I can't tell you because even I am not that cruel to ruin it for her. But just to warn you, you're going to tell me the same thing too. You've always wanted to say those words to her, ever since you fist saw her, and you just haven't realized it.

"Anyways, she never believed me that is until you called her your little sister...and then she thought you would never ever tell her that. Well then she started thinking you maybe would, so I made her think you didn't, that's why her eye looks like that."

"I'm going to say what?"

"Exactly"

I think this guy is insane... and he makes no sense... I'm leaving. Geez...I'm half way down the street...What does he mean I'm going to tell her too. Tell her What?


	7. Kyo's little visit Part 2

**Brandi's POV**

I can't believe it's been a whole week since the gorilla accident. I know Kyo didn't mean it now but I still don't know why he called me his little sister. I guess he just sees me as part of his family or something. But it just hurts, ya know. I like him so much, at one point I believed I was in love with him. However, Don told me you can't love someone unless they love you back and since Kyo doesn't love me, there is no way that I could love Kyo. And what Don says usually is true, so I believed him. Like Don told me Kyo wouldn't help me, I'm just a stupid little girl who doesn't know anything, and Kyo didn't help. Don was right, he ALWAYS is. I just for some reason still believed, somewhere in the back of my mind, that there was still a chance that Kyo might feel the same way about me, as I do for him. But now I know, I know that there isn't the slightest chance that Kyo could feel the same way because he sees me like I'm his _little sister_.

The worst part is that I haven't been to school since that day. I was too embarrassed. You see what happened is, that night when my step dad picked me up on the way home he told me about this rule we have. He said I should have remembered it because they tell me it all the time but I'm too stupid to remember these kinds of things; I guess I am too stupid, because I didn't' remember this rule at all.

**Never, Ever walk home with people that your family doesn't like.**

I don't remember hearing that rule before and I had no idea Kyo was someone my family didn't like. Don made it very clear though that I had broken the family's most important rule and that I was going to be in BIG trouble. I'm the ONLY person in my family that gets in BIG trouble. I guess that's because the rules don't apply to my little brother, he breaks every rule that I get in trouble for and doesn't even get yelled at. Let alone get in BIG trouble.

BIG trouble can be anything. One time I had to stay in my room for three days because I forgot to feed the dog one morning, or another time I got slapped 6 times because I forgot to give my brother $6 for his sixth birthday. BIG trouble for forgetting the most important family rule is getting slapped in the face a couple times. And when Don's mad, he slaps hard. He slapped me so hard I ended up with a huge black eye. It still hasn't gone away. I've banished myself from going outside because it looks terrible. I haven't even gone to school. I'm too ashamed to let anyone know that I break the rules. I don't want people to think I'm a troublemaker and this black eye proves that I am. Not only did Don punish me, I punished myself. I love school and my friends, and since I was paying so much attention to them I wasn't paying enough attention to my family. And by doing that I broke the most important rule. I decided I wouldn't talk to my friends or anything until I learned my lesson.

Part of me things that I rule is just something Don made up just to have an excuse to hit me, but Don would never do that. He always says he loves my brother and me and he wouldn't hurt us unless he had to, I guess I'm just fooling with myself, trying to make everyone feel sorry for me but that feeling is just there. It's always there.

I wish I could talk to Kyo though. Ask him if he really does see me only as his little sister, but I can't. Not until my eye gets better and not until I've learned my lesson. But the next time I see him I'm asking him. No doubt about...

Doorbell Rings 

Ugh...hold on. It's probably just Don. He is supposed to be home by now, he must have forgotten his keys.

**Opens door **

"BRANDI!?!"

OH MY GAWD!!! Is that Kyo!?! No way... I must have fallen asleep either that or I'm daydreaming. There is no way that Kyo could actually be here, especially not after I just started thinking about him... Why does he keep looking at me like that? He looks like my brother does when he watches Mean Girls. And he's drooling... It's kind of scary. Ok take a deep breath and act cool.

"Yea...Kyo... Who'd you think would be answering MY door? And you have a little drool on your chin."

Long awkward Pause

"Brandi, why are you standing sideways. Look at me!" Kyo says, he seems nervous.

Oh Christ! What am I supposed to do!! I don't want him to see my eye he'll think I'm a terrible person and he'll hate me for sure. I've got to think of something and quick!!!

"Why Kyo? I mean I can stand how I want to. And why are you here anyways?"

"You forgot a penny on the sidewalk the other night. So I'm bringing it to you."

Aw that's so nice of him. I must have been in such a rush that I forgot a penny. I can't believe that he would come all this way just to bring me a ... wait a minute. He's lying. He's making that face!!! That face he always made when he was telling his "dad" that he had eaten all his vegetables and stuff. He's just here to make fun of me. Don was right!!! AGAIN!!!

"Oh, well thank you Kyo. Bye-Bye!"

Yep that sounds good. Sounds like I believe him but also sounds like I have to go. So all I have to do is close the door and I'm free...

"Brandi what's wrong with your eye...it's all purple and stuff... oh!"

Ok I can't cry. Must stay strong. He saw... I can't believe he saw. I can't let him know that It's making me upset. I can't cry. I've just got to get him out of here before Don gets home and knows that I broke another rule. And I can't let him know that it's like this because I'm a troublemaker. But I have to come up with something believable.

"Nothing Kyo! Just go away, my dad is going to be home soon. I just... ran into a... Door! Yea I ran into a door. So it's ok. Thanks for bringing me a penny...so yea. Bye"

SLAM 

That's it. I'm going to my room and I'm not ever coming back down. EVER!!!!! I can't believe that I just lied to Kyo!! And I can't believe I was so rude to him. And I didn't even ask him about the whole little sister thing!! And He lied to me!!! I'm just going upstairs to my room and I'm going to disappear.


End file.
